Turmoil
'Turmoil '''is the former Empress of the Galaxy and the main antagonist in the episode ''Space Adventure in the Nature Dragon franchise. Coming from a race of tyrannical cat-like aliens, Turmoil becomes determined to turn the entire galaxy into her own image even if it means terminating all life on planet Earth. Background Turmoil was born to a race of cat-like aliens that were known as the most feared aliens in the galaxy. She was the princess of the Emperor of the unnamed planet and was destined to rule the planet as empress alongside her younger brother, Dark Heart. Eventually, as an adult, she was old enough to rule. With her technology, she spies on the creatures from various planets. She is disgusted by other creatures and deemed as "strange" waste and they must be destroyed. She then made it her life mission to become empress of the entire galaxy and rule it with an iron fist, making sure that all creatures respect him and annihilate any competition, especially the powerful Commander Vulcan. Personality Turmoil is a ruthless and totalitarian dictator who enjoys making space creatures suffer. She enjoys torturing space creatures who are weaker and smaller than her. Turmoil is mostly calm and casually murders space creatures who break the law. Turmoil is mostly unfazed when expressing her emotions, even anger and fear. The only thing that Turmoil doesn't feel is remorse. She sees her crimes as jobs that she just had to do and saw space creatures as "filthy trash" that had to be "washed away." Due to her species, she is extremely dangerous when she is well-armed, believing that her species has a precise aim when shooting. Turmoil's reasons for gaining power over the galaxy is mostly due to her fear of the unknown. She believes that if a new creature doesn't look "normal", it must be destroyed before the species rate increases. Various planets that inhabits different species also possess resources that Turmoil's planet lacks, leads her to take over the planet, steal its most powerful resources and kill the inventors who made it. It is said by Urfo that Turmoil's planet and Boneus have been at war for approximately forty years. As Empress of the Galaxy, Turmoil shows pride in the "work" that she did to become in power, believing that as Empress, having ultimate power over the galaxy and all of its planets, Turmoil feels that as the most powerful figure in space, she won't have to compete against planets. She may even go to drastic measures and commit genocide on planet Earth, as humans are the dominant species. Physical appearance Turmoil is an orange cat-like space creature with blond hair and wearing a pink suit with a black belt with a yellow buckle and a red cape. She wears black gloves and boots. Appearances Space Adventure Turmoil serves as the main antagonist with Dark Heart as the secondary and Isidore as the tertiary. After Turmoil murdered Urfo's mother, her tyranny got worse and it caused Astro to send Urfo down to Earth in a space pod to keep him safe from Turmoil and her army. Unfortunately, after Astro sent the pod down the Earth, he was arrested and taken to the Nebula where he might be executed for his crimes. Luckily, the space pod landed in the backyard of the Wooten Mansion and the gang kindly decided to rescue Urfo's father, Astro from Turmoil. By using the space cruiser, the gang successfully arrived at the Nebula where Astro was under the authority of Turmoil. She asked Astro, why he sent that space pod down to Earth. Astro accused Turmoil of his wife's death and that he isn't able to take care of his son, Urfo. Since Turmoil knew that if Urfo is the cause of Astro breaking the law, she'll kill Urfo. She ordered Dark Heart and her army to go to Earth to find and kill Urfo. But Dark Heart informed Turmoil, that there's no life in the pod meaning that Urfo isn't in the pod. That's when Urfo was reunited with his father. Feeling no sympathy for the tearful father and son reunion, Turmoil was going to execute them both. Matthew confronted Turmoil by saying that she doesn't have the right to kill innocent space creatures. She asked for Matthew's name and when Matthew said his full name, Turmoil was shocked by learning that Robert Wooten got married and had a son. To make sure that Matthew wouldn't escape the Nebula like Robert did, she immediately sent him down to the arena to be devoured by Isidore. Turmoil "promised" Matthew that if he defeats Isidore, she will grant him any request. She knew that Matthew will be killed by Isidore because no human has defeated Isidore. Matthew successfully defeated Isidore with help from Shere and Xiao. Turmoil, Dark Heart, and the entire crowd were shocked at what Matthew did. She declared him the winner and then placed him, Shere, and Xiao in the dungeon and then to be executed by Saros and Apollo. Meanwhile, Turmoil was getting her invaders ready to destroy Earth. The gang was able to free Matthew, Shere, and Xiao from the dungeon and they were about to leave the Nebula and go straight to Earth to warn everybody about Turmoil's invasion. Turmoil stopped Matthew and the gang and started taunting them about how weak their ship is. Saros, Apollo, Atlas, Orion, and Titania joined Matthew's side after learning that helping a tyrant like Turmoil is wrong. She angrily got on the ship and blasted into space. The gang blasted into space after her. When the gang was behind Turmoil, she ordered her invaders to attack the gang. Luckily, Matthew sent Saros and the gang to attack Turmoil's invaders. After Saros and the gang defeated Turmoil's invaders and that made her very angry, that's when she decided to finish Matthew and the gang off herself. She fired her phasoid cannon at the gang but Matthew fired his phasoid cannon at Turmoil. The phasoid cannon were both combined and it started hurtling towards Turmoil. She tried to escape in her escape pod but the power was drained by the phasoid cannon. The phasoid cannon destroyed Turmoil's ship along with her, her invaders and presumably Dark Heart. With Turmoil dead, it freed all of the planets from her control. The Black Lion Turmoil will be mentioned in the upcoming episodes. Category:Article of the week Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Cats Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Females Category:Wooten Villains Category:Generals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Main antagonists Category:Captains Category:Bosses Category:Hybrids Category:Adults Category:Military characters Category:Those destroyed